unidadesmilitaresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anexo:Los titulares de la Cruz de Caballero con Hojas de Roble
La Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble (Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub). 1 - 100 *1 Eduard Dietl 19-7-40 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 3 Geb Div *2 Werner Moelders 21-9-40 Major (LW) Kommodore J.G. 51 *3 Adolf Galland 24-9-40 Major (LW) Kommodore J.G.26 "Schlageter" *4 Helmut Wick 9-10-40 Hauptmann (LW) Kommodore I/J.G. "Richthofen" *5 Guenther Prien 31-10-40 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-47 *6. Otto Kretschmer 4-11-40 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-99 *7 Joachim Schepke 1-12-40 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-100 *8 Martin Harlinghausen 30-1-41 Oberstleutnant im Generalstab(LW) Chef d Stabes X Fliegerkorps *9 Walter Oesau 6-2-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III/J.G. 3 *10 Erwin Rommel 19-3-41 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 7 Panzerdivision (At this time he was CO of D.A.K.) *11 Hermann Friedrich Joppien 23-4-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I/J.G. 51 *12 Joachim Muencheberg 7-5-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 26 "Schlageter" *13 Heinrich Liebe 10-6-41 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-38 *14 Engelbert Endrass 10-6-41 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-46 *15 Herbert Schultze 12-6-41 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-48 *16 Herbert Ihlefeld 27-6-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 77 *17 Wilhelm Balthasar 2-7-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommodore J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *18 Siegfried Schnell 9-7-41 Leutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 9./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *19 Rudolf Schmidt 10-7-41 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XXXIX Panzerkorps *20 Werner Baumbach 14-7-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./K.G. 30 *21 Oskar Dinort 14-7-41 Oberstleutnant (LW) Kommodore Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *22 Walter Storp 14-7-41 Major (LW) Kommodore S.K.G. 2 "Immelmann" *23 Viktor Schuetze 14-7-41 Korvettenkapitaen CO U-103 *24 Heinz Guderian 17-7-41 Generaloberst OB Panzergruppe 2 *25 Hermann Hoth 17-7-41 Generaloberst OB Panzergruppe 3 *26 Wolfram Freiherr von Richthofen 17-7-41 General der Flieger (LW) Kommandierende General VIII Fliegerkorps *27 Guenther Luetzow 20-7-41 Major (LW) Kommodore J.G. 3 *28 Josef Priller 20-7-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./J.G. 26 "Schlageter" *29 Gunther Freiherr von Maltzahn Major 24-7-41 (LW) Kommodore J.G. 53 *30 Horst Niemack 10-8-41 Rittmeister Kommandeur Div Aufklaerungsabteilung 5 *31 Heinrich Baer 14-8-41 Leutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 1./J.G. 51 *32 Hans (Assi) Hahn 14-8-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *33 Hans Philipp 25-8-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 4../J.G. 54 *34 Ludwig Cruewell 1-9-41 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 11 Panzerdivision *35 Karl-Gottfried Nordmann 17-9-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 12./J.G. 51 *36 Heinrich Hoffmann 19-10-41 Oberfeldwebel (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 12./J.G. 51 *37 Kurt-Juergen von Luetzow 22-10-41 Oberst Kommandeur 89 Inf Reg *38 Gordon M. Gollob 25-10-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 3 *39 Erbo Graf von Kageneck 27-10-41 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./J.G. 27 *40 Ernst-Felix Krueder 15-11-41 Kapitaen zur See Kommandant HSK 5 "Pinguin" (Schiff 33) *41 Josef Dietrich 31-12-41 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Div "LSSAH" (mot) *42 Heinrich Eberbach 31-12-41 Oberst Kommandeur 5 Panz Brig *43 Franz Scheidies 31-12-41 Oberst Kommandeur 22 Inf Reg *44 Ernst-Georg Buchterkirch 31-12-41 Oberleutnant Chef 2/Pz Reg 6 *45 Bernahrd Rogge 31-12-41 Kapitaen zur See Kommandant HSK 2 "Atlantis" (Schiff 16) *46 Dietrich Peltz 31-12-41 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./K.G. 77 *47 Adalbert Schulz 31-12-41 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Reg 25 *48 Franz Josef dr. Eckinger 31-12-41 Major Kommandeur I/113 Schutz Reg *49 Guenther Hoffmann-Schoenborn 31-12-41 Major Kommandeur Stug Abt 191 *50 Karl Eibl 31-12-41 Oberst Kommandeur 132 Inf Reg *51 Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock 31-12-41 Kaptaenleutnant CO U-96 *52 Otto Weiss 31-12-41 Major (LW) Kommandeur II.(Schl.)/Lehr-Geschw 2 *53 Georg Freiherr von Boeselager 31-12-41 Rittmeister Chef 1./Div. Aufkl. Abt 6 *54 Walther Kurt von Seydlitz-Kurzbach 31-12-41 Generalmajor Kommandeur 12 Inf Div *55 Josef Harpe 31-12-41 Generalmajor Kommandeur 12 Panzerdiv *56 Herbert Suhren 31-12-41 Oberleutnant zur See CO U-564 *57 Hubertus Hitschhold 31-12-41 (LW) Major Kommandeur I./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *58 Oskar von Boddien 8-1-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Aufkl. Abt. 22 *59 Hans Jordan 16-1-42 Oberst Kommandeur Inf Reg 49 *60 Karl-Wilhelm Specht 16-1-42Oberst Kommandeur Inf Reg 55 *61 Hans Freiherr von Wolf 16-1-42 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Sch reg 28 *62 Hans Valentin Hube 16-1-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 16 Panzerdiv *63 Karl-Heinz Noak 16-1-42 Oberleutnant Chef 1./Pz Jaeg. Abt. 137 *64 Joachim Helbig 16-1-42 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur I./Kampf-Lehr Geschw. 1 *65 Otto Hitzfeld 17-1-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 213 Inf Reg *66 Wilhelm Wegener 1-42 Oberst Kommandeur Inf Reg 94 *67 Hans Traut 1-42 Oberst Kommandeur Inf Reg 41 u. Fuehrer 10 I.D.(mot) *68 Werner Freiherr von und zu Gilsa 24-1-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 216 Inf Div *69 Hermann Breith 31-1-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 3 Panzerdivision *70 Rolf Kaldrack 9-2-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./S.K.G. 210 *71 Heinrich Borgmann 11-2-42 Hauptmann Kommandeur III/Inf Reg 46 *72 Ewald von Kleist 17-2-42 Generaloberst OB 1 Panzerarmee *73 Hans-Georg Reinhardt 17-2-42 General der Panzertruppe OB 3 Panzerarmee *74 Walter Model 17-2-42 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XXXXI Panzerkorps *75 Willibald Freiherr von Langermann und Erlencamp 17-2-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 4 Panzerdiv *76 Gerhard Wessel 17-2-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur Inf Reg 15(mot) *77 Walter Hagen 17-2-42 Oberstleutnant Kommodore Stuka-Geschw 1 *78 Albert Kesselring 25-2-42 GeneralFeldMarschall OB Luftflotte 2 *79 Gerhard Koeppen 27-2-42 (LW) Feldwebel Flugzeugfuehrer i.b. 8./J.G. 52 *80 Kurt Ubben 12-3-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 77 *81 Max-Helmuth Ostermann 12-3-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 54 *82 Franz Eckerle 12-3-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 54 *83 Wolf-Dieter Huy 17-3-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 77 *84 Hans Strelow 24-3-42 Leutnant (LW) Staffelfuhrer 5./J.G. 51 "Moelders" *85 Wilhelm Spiess 5-4-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./Z.G. 26 *86 Friedrich Wilhelm Mueller 8-4-42 Kommandeur 105 Inf Reg *87 Erich Topp 11-4-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-552 *88 Theodor Eicke 20-4-42 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandeur "Totenkopf" Division *89 Reinhard Hardegen 23-4-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-123 *90 Wolfgang Spaete 23-4-42 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./J.G. 54 *91 Alfred Wuennenberg 42 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur SS-Polizei-Division *92 Theodor Scherer 5-5-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 281 Sich Div *93 Hermann Graf 17-5-42 Leutnant d. R.(LW) Staffelfuehrer 9./J.G. 52 *94 Adolf Dickfeld 17-5-42 Leutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 7./J.G. 52 *95 Eberhard von Mackensen 26-5-42 General der Kavallerie Kommandierende General III Panzerkorps *96 Leopold Steinbatz 2-6-42 Oberfeldwebel (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 9./J.G. 52 *97 Hans-Joachim von Marseille 6-6-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 3./J.G. 27 *98 Helmut Lent 6-6-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./N.J.G. 2 *99 Robert-Georg Freiherr von Malapert gennant Neufville Hauptmann (LW) 8-6-42 Kommandeur II./Stuka-Gesch 1 *100 Ludwig Wolff 22-6-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 22 Inf Div 101 - 200 *101 Friedrich Geisshardt 23-6-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer/Adjudant im Stab I./J.G. 77 *102 Heinrich Setz 23-6-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 4./J.G. 77 *103 Walter Graf von Brockdorff-Ahlefeldt 27-6-42 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General II Armeekorps *104 Rolf Muetzelburg 15-7-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-203 *105 Adalbert Schnee 15-7-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-201 *106 Erwin Claussen 24-7-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 6./J.G. 77 *107 Viktor Bauer 27-7-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./J.G. 3 "Udet" *108 Franz-Josef Beerenbrock 3-8-42 Oberfeldwebel (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 10./J.G. 51 "Moelders" *109 Anton Hackl 9-8-42 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./J.G. 77 *110 Traugott Herr 9-8-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 13 Panzerdivision *111 Werner Kempf 10-8-42 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XXXXVIII Panzerkorps *112 Gerhard Collewe 12-8-42 Major (LW) Kommandeur II./Kampf-Lehr Geschw 1 *113 Walter Gorn 17-8-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Kradsch Btl 59 *114 Kurt Braendle 27-8-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 3 "Udet" *115 Johannes Steinhoff 2-9-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 52 *116 Walter Sigel 2-9-42 Oberstleutnant (LW) Kommodore Stuka-Geschw 3 *117 Johann Zemsky 3-9-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./Stuka-Geschw 1 *118 Alfred Druschel 3-9-42 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./Schlacht-Geschw 1 *119 Dr Ernst Bormann 3-9-42 Oberst (LW) Kommodore Gefechtsverband Bormann(Verstaerkte KG 76) *120 Gerhard Hein Leutnant 7-9-42 Chef 5/209 Gren Reg *121 Werner Ziegler 8-9-42 Oberleutnant Chef 2/ 186 Inf Reg *122 Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke Hauptmann (LW) 10-9-42 Kommodore J.G. 3 "Udet" *123 Claus Scholz 10-9-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-108 *124 Heinz Schmidt 16-9-42 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 4./J.G. 52 *125 Johannes Bleichrodt 23-9-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-109 *126 Friedrich-Karl Mueller 23-9-42 Oberleutnant Staffelkapitaen 1./J.G. 3 "Udet" *127 Wilhelm Crinius 23-9-42 Feldwebel (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 3./J.G. 53 *128 Wolfgang Tonne 23-9-42 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./J.G. 53 *129 Bruno Ritter von Hauenschild 27-9-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 24 Panz Div *130 Hans Beisswenger 3-10-42 Leutnant Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 6./J.G 54 *131 Ernst-Wilhelm Reinert 7-10-42 Feldwebel Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 3./J.G 77 *132 Karl Torley Hauptmann 11-10-42 Kommandeur I./Inf Reg 60 *133 Hannes Kuemmel Hauptmann 11-10-42 Kommandeur I./.Pz Reg 8 *134 Guenther Rall Oberleutnant (LW) 26-10-42 Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 8./J.G 52 *135 Ludwig Kirschner Oberstleutnant 28-10-42 Kommandeur Inf Reg 72 *136 Konrad Hupfer Hauptmann 28-10-42 Kommandeur I./Inf Reg 72 *137 Max Stotz Oberfeldwebel (LW) 30-10-42 Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 5./J.G 54 *138 Heinrich Schweickhardt Oberleutnant (LW) 30-10-42 Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 8./K.G. 76 *139 Wolfgang Schenck 30-10-42 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Z.G. 1 *140 Hermann Seitz 31-10-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 63 *141 Josef Zwernemann 31-10-42 Oberfeldwebel(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d III./J.G. 52 *142 Wolfgang Lueth 13-11-42 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-43 *143 Werner Toeniges 13-11-42 Kapitaenleutnant Kommandant S 40 *144 Hyazinth Graf Strachwitz von Gross Zauche und Camminetz 13-11-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur I./Pz Reg 1 *145 Bernahrd-Hermann Ramcke 13-11-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur Fallschirmjaegerbrigade Ramcke *146 Josef Wurmheller 13-11-42 Leutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 7./J.G. 2 *147 Karl Friedrich Merten 16-11-42 Korvettenkapitaen CO U-68 *148 Friedrich Lang 11-42 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 2./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *149 Alwin Boerst 28-11-42 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *150 Ekkehard Kylling 4-12-42 Oberleutnant Chef 4./Fuselier Reg 26 *151 Ernst Nobis 5-12-42 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Jaeg Reg 204 *152 Wolfgang Fischer 9-12-42 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 10.Pz Div *153 Karl Allmendinger 13-12-42 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 5. Jaeger Div *154 Heinrich Paepcke 19-12-42 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./K.G. 30 *155 Hermann Balck 20-12-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 11 Pz Div *156 Walter Heitz 21-12-42 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General VIII Armeekorps *157 Hermann Fegelein 22-12-42 SS-Oberfuehrer Kommandeur einer Kampfgruppe *158 Helmuth von Rueckteschell 22-12-42 Kapitaen zur See d. R. Kommandant HSK 9 "Michel" (Schiff 28) *159 Felix Steiner 23-12-42 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Gren Div "Wiking" *160 Hubert Lanz 23-12-42 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 1. Geb Div *161 Helmut Schloemer 23-12-42 Generalmajor Kommandeur 3 Inf Div(mot) *162 Maximilian Reichsfreiherr von Edelsheim 23-12-42 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 26 *163 Hartwig von der Ludwiger 23-12-42 Oberst Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 83 *164 Harald von Hirshfeld 23-12-42 Hauptmann Fuehrer II/Geb Jaeger Reg 98 *165 Josef Bremm 23-12-42 Oberleutnant d. R. Chef 5./Gren Reg 426 *166 Helmuth Thumm 23-12-42 Oberst Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 56 *167 Helmuth von Pannwitz 23-12-42 Oberst Kommandeur Kampfgruppe "von Pannwitz" *168 Martin Fiebig 23-12-42 Generalleutnant (LW) Kommandierende General VIII Fliegerkorps *169 Rainer Stahel 5-1-43 Oberst (LW) Kommandeur Luftw Kampfgruppe *170 Fritz Fessmann 5-1-43 Oberleutant der Reserve Chef 1./Kradschutz Btl 64 *171 Friedrich Guggenberger 9-1-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-81 *172 Heinz Frank 12-1-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./Schlacht-Geschw. 1 *173 Dr Ernst Kupfer 12-1-43 Major (LW) Kommandeur II./Stuka Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *174 Bruno Dilley 12-1-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./Stuka Geschw 2 "Immelmann *175 Gerhard Barkhorn 13-1-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 4./J.G. 52 *176 Wend von Wietersheim 13-1-43 Oberst Kommandeur PzGren Reg 113 *177 Johannes Mohr 15-1-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-124 *178 Friedrich von Paulus 15-1-43 Generaloberst OB 6 Armee *179 Karl Willig 18-1-43 Major Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 120(mot) *180 Guenther Goebel 18-1-43 Hauptmann Inf Reg 208 *181 Guenther von Kluge 18-1-43 GeneralFeldMarschall OB Heeresgruppe Mitte *182 Waldemar von Gazen gennant Gaza 18-1-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg 66 *183 Hans Kreysing 20-1-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 3 Geb Div *184 Reinhard Guenzel 21-1-43 Major (LW) Kommandeur II./K.G. 27 "Boelcke" *185 Hugo Primozic 28-1-43 Oberwachtmeister Zugfuehrer i.d 2./Stug Abt 667 *186 Willy Riedel 28-1-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur III./ Gren Rgt 524 *187 Georg Michael 28-1-43 Oberleutnant der Reserve Fuehrer II./Pz Gren Reg 26 *188 Gustav Pressler 28-1-43 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *189 Karl Rodenburg 31-1-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 76 Inf Div *190 Reinhold Knacke 7-2-43 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./N.J.G. 1 *191 Erwin Fischer 10-2-43 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./Fernaufkl.Gr 121 *192 Hermann Hogeback 19-2-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./Lehr-Geschw 1 *193 Helmut Bruck 19-2-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./Stuka-Geschw 77 *194 Alfons Koenig 21-2-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur III/217 Gren Reg *195 Kurt Meyer 23-2-43 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur Aufkl Abr LSSAH *196 Hans Gildner 26-2-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 3./N.J.G. 1 *197 Werner Streib 26-2-43 Major (LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G.1 *198 Ludwig Becker 27-2-43 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 12./N.J.G.1 *199 Werner Baumgartner-Crusius 27-2-43 Oberleutnant Fuehrer I./Gren Reg 156(mot) *200 Fritz Witt 1-3-43 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-PzGren Reg 1 201 - 300 *201 Hans Mikosch 6-3-43 Oberst Kommandeur Kampfgruppe Heeresgruppe B *202 Walter Scheunemann 6-3-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 272 *203 Gustav Schmidt 6-3-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 19 Pz Div *204 Eberhard Zahn 6-3-43 Hauptmann der Reserve Chef 2./Pz Jaeg Abt 33 *205 Johann Mickl 6-3-43 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 25 *206 Wilhelm von Malachoski 6-3-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur Stug Abt 228 *206 Bruno Kohnz 6-3-43 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d. 11./Jaeger Reg 207 *208 Georg Lassen 7-3-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-160 *209 Erich von Manstein 14-3-43 GeneralFeldMarschall OB Heeresgruppe Sud *210 Georg Rietscher 14-3-43 Beob. Unteroffizier 14./Gren Reg 513 *211 Karl Langesee 15-3-43 Major Kommandeur II./Jaeger Reg 207 *212 Josef Kult 15-3-43 Oberleutnant der Reserve Chef 3./ Jaeger Reg 228 *213 Walther Hoernlein 15-3-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur Grossdeutschland Division *214 Theodor Nordmann 17-3-43 Oberleutnant (LW) m d.F.b III./ Stuka-Geschw 1 *215 Georg-Wilhelm Postel 28-3-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur 320 Inf Div *216 Robert Ritter von Greim 2-4-43 Generaloberst (LW) Befh Luftwaffekommando Ost *217 Karl von Scheele 2-4-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General Korps Scheele *218 Heinrich Schueler 2-4-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 525 *219 Helmut Hudel 2-4-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./ Pz Reg 7 *220 Hinrich Schuldt 2-4-43 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Brigade *221 Otto Kumm 6-4-43 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS PZ Gren Reg "Der Fuehrer" *222 Rudolf Schlee 6-4-43 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer 6./Geb.Jaeger.Reg 13 *223 Karl Doenitz 6-4-43 Grossadmiral OB der Kriegsmarine *224 Albrecht Brandi 11-4-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-617 *225 Gerhard von Kamptz 14-4-43 Fregattenkapitaen Chef 8.Raumbootflottille *226 Siegfried Wuppermann 14-4-43 Oberleutnant zur See Kommandant S 56 *227 Erich Klawe 14-4-43 Major Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 23 *228 Peter Frantz 14-4-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur Stug-Abt /Inf Reg Grossdeutschland *229 Hans Ulrich Rudel 14-4-43 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *230 Paul Werner Hozzel 14-4-43 Oberstleutnant (LW) Kommodore Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *231 Georg Doerffel 14-4-43 Hauptmann (LW) m.d.F.b I./Schlacht-Geschw 1 *232 Egon Mayer 16-4-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *233 August Dieckmann 20-4-43 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur I./SS Pz Gren Reg "Germania" *234 Otto von Buelow 26-4-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-404 *235 Willibald Borowietz 10-5-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur 15 Panzerdivision *236 Hans-Guenther Stotten 10-5-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Reg 8 *237 Paul Laux 17-5-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General II Armeekorps *238 Gustav Hoehne 17-5-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General VIII Armeekorps *239 Karl Adolf Hollidt 17-5-43 General der Infanterie OB 6 Armee *240 Gerhard Graf von Schwerin 17-5-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur 16 Inf Div(mot) *241 Wilhelm Niggemeyer 17-5-43 Oberleutnant Batallions Adjudant PiBtl 26 *242 Franz Griesbach 17-5-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 399 *243 Erich Baerenfaenger 17-5-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur III/123 Gren Reg *244 Richard Gruenert 17-5-43 Major der Reserve Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg *245 Ernst Kruse 17-5-43 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer 7./Pz Gren Reg 3 *246 Georg Bochmann 17-5-43 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur II./SS-Kradsch "Thule" *247 Karl Lowerick 17-5-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 272 *248 Martin Grase 23-5-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 1 Inf Div *249 Friedrich Kemnade 27-5-43 Korvettenkapitaen Chef 3.Schnellbootflottille *250 Robert Gysae 31-5-43 Kapitaenleutant CO U-177 *251 Hans von Obstfelder 7-6-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXIX Armeekorps *252 Karl Goebel 8-6-43 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 420 *253 Friedrich Hoehne 8-6-43 Major Kommandeur III./Jaeger Reg 204 *254 Guenther Klappich 8-6-43 Oberleutnant III./Gren Reg 60(Mot) *255 Gustav Roedel 20-6-43 Major (LW) Kommodore J.G. 27 *256 Carl Emmermann 4-7-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-172 *257 Werner Henke 4-7-43 Kapitaenleutnant CO U-515 *258 Fritz Bayerlein 6-7-43 Generalmajor Chef des Stabes 1 Deutsch-Italienische Panzerarmee *259 Walther von Huenersdorff 14-7-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur 6 Panzerdiv *260 Bernhard Sauvant 28-7-43 Major Kommandeur Schw Pz Abt 505 *261 Paul Hausser 29-7-43 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General II SS Panzerkorps *262 Franz Baeke 1-8-43 Major der Reserve Kommandeur II /11 Pz Reg *263 Egmont Prinz zu Lippe-Weissenfeld 2-8-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./N.J.G. 1 *264 Manfred Meurer 2-8-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G. 1 *265 Heinrich Ehrler 2-8-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III../J.G. 5 *266 Theodor Weissenberger 2-8-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 5 *267 Joachim Kirschner 2-8-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./J.G. 3 "Udet" *268 Werner Schroer 2-8-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 27 *269 Hajo Hermann 2-8-43 Major (LW) Kommodore J.G. 300 *270 Bruno Kahl 8-8-43 Major Kommandeur III./Schw HeeresPz.Jaeg.Reg 656 *271 Lothar Rendulic 15-8-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXXV Armeekorps *272 Dietrich von Mueller 16-8-43 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Reg 5 *273 Georg von Kuechler 21-8-43 GeneralFeldMarschall OB Heeresgruppe Nord *274 Ernst Busch 21-8-43 GeneralFeldMarschall OB 16 Armee *275 Georg Lindemann 21-8-43 Generaloberst OB 18 Armee *276 Paul Conrath 22-8-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur Panzerdiv "Hermann Goering" *277 Otto Baum 22-8-43 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg "Totenkopf" *278 Hans Freiherr von Funck 22-8-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 7 Panzerdiv *279 Alexander Conrady 22-8-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 118 *280 Erhard Raus 22-8-43 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XI Armeekorps *281 Dietrich von Saucken 22-8-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 4 Panzerdivision *282 Hans Gollnick 24-8-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 36 Inf Div *283 Alfred Eidel 24-8-43 Major Kommandeur I/171 Gren Regiment *284 Paul Schultz 26-8-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 308 *285 Hans Dettlef von Cossel 29-8-43 Major Kommandeur I./Pz Reg 35 *286 Walter Krueger 30-8-43 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur "Das Reich" *287 Rolf Rocholl 31-8-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur III./Gren Reg 569 *288 Hartmann Grasser 31-8-43 Major (LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 51 "Moelders *289 Wolf-Udo Ettel 31-8-43 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 8./J.G. 27 *290 Heinrich Prinz zu Sayn-Wittgenstein 31-8-43 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G. 100 *291 Hans Zorn 3-9-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXXXVI Panzerkorps *292 Horst Grossmann 4-9-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 6 Inf Div *293 Walter Nowotny 5-9-43 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./J.G. 54 *294 Joachim Lemelsen 7-9-43General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XXXXVII Panzerkorps *295 Erich Jaschke 7-9-43 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General LV Armeekorps *296 Heinz Harmel 7-9-43 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz-Gren Reg "Deutschland" *297 Hermann Priess 9-9-43 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Gren Div Totenkopf *298 Friedrich Hossbach 11-9-43 Generalleutnant m.d.F.b LVI Panzerkorps *299 Siegfried Thomaschki 11-9-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 11 Inf Div *300 Dr.Walter Lange 13-9-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 43 301 - 400 *301 Guenther Pape 15-9-43 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 394 *302 Theodor Tollsdorff 15-9-43 Major Kommandeur II./Fuselier Reg 22 *303 Sylvester Stadler 16-9-43 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Gren Reg "Der Fuehrer" *304 Ulrich Kleemann 16-9-43 Kommandeur SturmDivision Rhodos *305 Kurt Student 27-9-43 General der Flieger Kommandierende General XI Fliegerkorps *306 Alfred-Hermann Reinhardt 28-9-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 421 *307 Hans Fritsche 2-10-43 Major Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 528 *308 Bodo Spranz 3-10-43 Oberleutnant Chef 1./Stug Abt 237 *309 Josef Schreiber 5-10-43 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer 7/14 Sturm Reg *310 Otto Meierdress 12-10-43 SS-Hauptsturmfuehrer Kommandeur I./SS Pz Reg 3 "Totenkopf" *311 Hans Pestke 14-10-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur I/176 Gren Reg *312 Julius Ringel 25-10-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 5 Geb Div *313 Rudolf Freiherr von Roman 28-10-43 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXX Armeekorps *314 Ernst Voss 28-10-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 585 *315 Herbert Gille 1-11-43 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommanderu SS-PzGren Div "Wiking" *316 Albert Graf von der Goltz 2-11-43 Oberstleutnant d.R. Kommandeur Geb.Jaeger Reg 144 *317 Ernst Ziemer 2-11-43 Chef 1./Gren Reg 94 *318 Eugen Koenig 4-11-43 Oberst Kommandeur 451 Gren Reg *319 Hermann Recknagel 6-11-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 111 Inf Div *320 Siegfried Grabert 6-11-43 Hauptmann d.R. Chef 8./Lehr Reg "Brandenburg" z.b.V. 800 *321 Heinrich Kiesling 7-11-43 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 529 *322 Otto von Knobelsdorff 12-11-43 General der Panzertruppen Kommandierende General XXXXVIII Panzerkorps *323 Maximilian de Angelis 12-11-43 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXXXIV Jaegerkorps *324 Erich Brandenberger 12-11-43 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXIX Armeekorps *325 Otto-Ernst Remer 12-11-43 Major Kommandeur I.(gep)/Gren Reg(mot) "Grossdeutschland" *326 Georg Christianen 13-11-43 Korvettenkapitaen Chef 1 Schnellbootflottille *327 Hans Dorr 13-11-43 SS-Hauptsturmfuehrer Kommandeur I./SS Pz Gren Reg "Germania" *328 Josef Heindl 18-11-43 Major Kommandeur 199 Gren Reg "List" *329 Willi Johannmeyer 18-11-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 503 *330 Dr. Ing Karl-Friedrich Brill 18-11-43 Fregattenkapitaen d.R. Kommandant Minenschiff "Brandenburg" *331 Johannes Block 22-11-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 294 Inf Div *332 Hasso von Manteuffel 23-11-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur 7 Pz Div *333 Gotthard Heinrici 24-11-43 Generaloberst OB 4 Armee *334 Hans Schmidt 24-11-43 General der Infanterie z.V. Kommandierende General IX Armeekorps *335 Dr. Karl Mauss 24-11-43 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 33 *336 Hans-Henning Freiherr von Beust 25-11-43 Oberstleutnant Kommodore K.G. 27 "Boelcke" *337 Dietrich Hrabak 25-11-43 Oberstleutnant Kommodore J.G. 52 *338 Wilhelm Lemke 25-11-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur II../J.G. 3 "Udet" *339 Otto Schuenemann 28-11-43 Generallleutnant Kommandeur 337 Inf Div *340 Walter Hartmann 30-11-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 87 Inf Div *341 Ernst-August Fricke 30-11-43 Major Kommandeur II./Gren Reg(mot) 76 *342 Ernst Wellmann 30-11-43 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur PzGren Reg 3 *343 Alfred Druffner 30-11-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 519 *344 Anton Grasser 5-12-43 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 25 Pz Gren Div *345 Kurt Walter 5-12-43 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 11 *346 Adolf Weitkunat 5-12-43 Major Kommandeur Kampfbtl 488 *347 Walter Elflein 5-12-43 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 95 *348 Willy Langkeit 7-12-43 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Reg 36 *349 Andeos Thorey 7-12-43 Rittmeister Kommandeur Aufkl Abt 94 *350 Siegfried Henrici 9-12-43 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXXX Panzerkorps *351 Heinrich Voigtsberger 10-12-43 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg(mot) 60 *352 Karl Baacke 10-12-43 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 266 Gren Reg *353 Christian Tychsen 10-12-43 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur II./SS Pz Reg "Das Reich" *354 Alfred Mueller 15-12-43 Hauptmann Kommandeur Stug Abt 191 *355 Hans-Joachim Kahler 17-12-43 Oberstleutnant d.R. Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 5 *356 Ernst Kuehl 18-12-43 Oberst Kommodore K.G. 55 "Greif" *357 Kurt von der Chevallerie 19-12-43 General der Infanterie Kommandiernde General LIX Armeekorps *358 Wilhelm Schmalz 23-12-43 Oberst Kommandeur Brig z.b.V. der Pz Div Hermann Goering *359 Albert Frey 27-12-43 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Gren Reg 1 LSSAH *360 Heinrich Ochs 30-12-43 Leutnant Zugfuehrer 1./Pz Jaeg Abt 101 *361 Bernd Klug 1-1-44 Korvettenkapitaen Chef 5. Schnellbootflottille *362 Klaus Feldt 1-1-44 Korvettenkapitaen Chef 2. Schnellbootflottille *363 Walter Krauss 3-1-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur III./Stuka-Geschw 2 "Immelmann" *364 Horst Hannig 3-1-44 Leutnant Staffelkapitaen 2./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *365 Hans-Arnold Stahlschmidt 3-1-44 Leutnant Staffelkapitaen 2./J.G. 27 *366 Helmut Kalbitz 7-1-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur Pi.Btl 31 *367 Josef-Georg Mugler 10-1-44 Major Kommandeur Pi Btl 195 *368 Maximilain Fretter-Pico 16-1-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXX Armeekorps *369 Hans Schlemmer 18-1-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 134 Inf Div *370 Heinrich Boigk 18-1-44 Feldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d.2./Jaeger Reg 49 *371 August Schmidt 23-1-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 10 PzGren Div *372 Friedrich Wiese 24-1-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXXV Armeekorps *373 Walter Krueger 24-1-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 1 Pz Div *374 Karl Koetz 24-1-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 185 Gren Reg *375 Hugo Kraas 24-1-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-PzGren Reg 2 "LSSAH" *376 Eduard Hauser 26-1-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 13 Pz Div *377 Joachim Peiper 27-1-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Reg 1 "LSSAH" *378 Walter Fries 29-1-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 29 Pz Gren Div *379 Walther Sievers 29-1-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 415 *380 Michael Wittmann 30-1-44 SS-Untersturmfuehrer Zugfuehrer 13(schw)./SS Pz Reg 1 "LSSAH" *381 Bernhard Flachs 31-1-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur Stug Abt 277 *382 Richard Heydrich 5-2-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 1 FSJ Div *383 Walther Nehring 8-2-44 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XXIV Panzerkorps *384 Botho Kollberg 8-2-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 23 *385 Erich Loewe 8-2-44 Major Kommandeur Schw Pz Abt 501 *386 Guenther Hilt 8-2-44 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur III./Jaeger Reg 56 *387 Fritz Breithaupt 10-2-44 Korvettenkapitaen d.R. Chef 24 Minensuchflottille *388 Robert Martinek 10-2-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXXIX Panzerkorps *389 Josef Schneider 10-2-44 Leutnant Fuehrer 13./Jaeger Reg 207 *390 Walter Moese 10-2-44 Feldwebel Zugfuehrer 13./ Jaeger Reg 49 *391 Friedrich Kirchner 12-2-44 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General LVII Panzerkorps *392 Hans Kaellner 12-2-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 19 Pz Div *393 Theodor Wisch 12-2-44 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 1 SS Pz Div LSSAH *394 Heinrich Bronsart von Schellendorff 12-2-44 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 13 *395 Erich Lorenz 12-2-44 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Reg Grossdeutschland *396 Meinrad von Lauchert 12-2-44 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Reg 15 *397 Josef Karl 16-2-44 Unteroffizier Panzerjaegerabteilung 49 *398 Ferdinand Schoerner 17-2-44 General der Gebirgstruppe Kommandierende General XXXX Panzerkorps *399 Wilhelm Stemmermann 18-2-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XI Armeekorps *400 Theobald Lieb 18-2-44 Generalleutnant Kommandierende General XXXXII Armeekorps 401 - 500 *401 Robert Kaestner 21-2-44 Major Kommandeur 105 Gren Reg *402 Ernst-Guenther Baade Oberst Fuehrer 90 Pz Gren Div *403 Rudolf Kolbeck 22-2-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 316 Gren Reg *404 Maximilian Wengler 22-2-44 Oberst Kommandeur 366 Inf Div *405 Walter Mix 22-2-44 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 174 *406 Otto Benzin 22-2-44 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 89 *407 Werner Frost 22-2-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 106 Inf Div *408 Helmut Weidling 22-2-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXXXI Panzerkorps *409 Friedrich Mieth 1-3-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General IV Armeekorps *410 Hermann Hohn 1-3-44 Oberst Kommandeur 72 Inf Div *411 Erich Walther 2-3-44 Oberst(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 4 *412 Ludwig Heilmann 2-3-44 Oberst(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 3 *413 Kurt Buehlingen 2-3-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *414 Horst Adameit 2-3-44 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 54 *415 Walter Krupinski 2-3-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 7../J.G. 52 *416 August Geiger 2-3-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./N.J.G. 1 *417 Hans-Dieter Frank 2-3-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G. 1 *418 Johannes Wiese 2-3-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 52 *419 Reinhard Seiler 2-3-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 54 *420 Erich Hartmann 2-3-44 Leutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./J.G. 52 *421 Hermann-Heinrich Behrend 6-3-44 Oberst Kommandeur 154 Gren Reg *422 Gustav Stuehmer 6-3-44 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d. 11./Gren Reg 399 *423 Fritz von Scholz 12-3-44 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 11 SS Freiw. Pz. Gren. Div "Nordland" *424 Willi Thulke 3-44 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 501 *425 Josef Rettemeier 13-3-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur Pz Abt 5 *426 Smilo Freiherr von Luettwitz 16-3-44 Generalelutnant Kommandeur 26 Pz Div *427 Josef Bregenzer17-3-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 245 *428 Friedrich Schulz 20-3-44 Generalleutnant m.d.F.b III Panzerkorps *429 Werner Mummert -3-44 Oberstleutnant d.R. Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 103 *430 Hans-Joachim Jabs 24-3-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur IV./N.J.G. 1 *431 Bernhard Jope 24-3-44 Major(LW) Kommodore K.G. 300 *432 Wilhelm Schmitter 24-3-44 Major(LW) Staffelkapitaen 15./K.G. 2 *433 Dr. Maximilian Otte 24-3-44 Major Kommandeur II./S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *434 Hansgeorg Baetcher 24-3-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./K.G. 4 "Wever" *435 Georg Kossmala 26-3-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 6 *436 Georg Gruener 26-3-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Reg 2 *437 Eduard Traut 26-3-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur II./Z.G. 26 *438 Fritz Petersen 26-3-44 Wachtmeister Geschuetzfuehrer i.d 6.Flak Reg 4 *439 Fridolin von Senger und Etterlin 5-4-44 General der Panzertruppe Kommandierende General XIV Pz Korps *440 Ludwig Mueller 6-4-44 Generalleutnant Stv Fuehrer XXIX Armeekorps *441 Heinz Wittchow von Brese-Winiary 6-4-44 Major Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 108 *442 Herbert Schwender 6-4-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 45 *443 Hans Kroh 6-4-44 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 2 *444 Guenther Radusch 6-4-44 Oberstleutnant Kommodore N.J.G. 5 *445 Johannes Friessner 9-4-44 General der Infanterie OB ArmeeAbteilung Narwa *446 Alfred Grislawski 11-4-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./J.G. 1 *447 Erich Rudorffer 11-4-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur II./J.G. 54 *448 Emil Lang 11-4-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./J.G. 54 *449 Otto Kittel 11-4-44 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 1./J.G. 54 *450 Rudolf Schoenert 11-4-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur Nachtjagdgruppe 10 *451 Wilhelm Herget 11-4-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G. 4 *452 Anton Hafner 11-4-44 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 6./ J.G. 51 "Moelders" *453 Johannes Mayer 13-4-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 329 Inf Div *454 Heinz Hogrebe 13-4-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 422 *455 Rudolf Geissler 13-4-44 Major Kommandeur Pi Btl 662 *456 Heinrich von Vietinghoff gennant Scheel 16-4-44 Generaloberst OB 10 Armee *457 Egon von Neindorff 17-4-44 Generalmajor Kampfkommandant Tarnopol *458 Wilhelm Drewes 20-4-44 Major Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg 13 *459 Karl-Lothar Schulz 20-4-44 Oberst(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 1 *460 Guenther Schack 20-4-44 Leutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./J.G. "Moelders" *461 Otto Pollmann 25-4-44 Oberleutnant zur See d.R. Kommandant U-Jaeger 2210 *462 Hans-Karl Stepp 25-4-44 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommodore S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *463 Martin Moebus 25-4-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./S.G. 5 *464 Albin Wolf 25-4-44 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugdfuehrer i.d. 6./J.G. 54 *465 Heinz Vinke 25-4-44 Oberfeldwebel Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 11./N.J.G. 1 *466 Karl Decker 4-5-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 5 Pz Div *467 Erich Lorenz 4-5-44 Oberstleutnant d.R. Fuehrer Gren Reg 287 *468 Wilhelm Eggemann 4-5-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 209 Gren Reg *469 Theodor von Luecken 7-5-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 686 *470 Otto Dessloch 10-5-44 Generaloberst(LW) OB Luftflotte 4 *471 Leopold Muenster 12-5-44 Leutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen i.d. 4./J.G. 3 "Udet" *472 Max Sachsenheimer 14-5-44 Major Fuehrer Jaeger Reg 75 *473 Martin Hrustak 14-5-44 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer 7/162 Gren Reg *474 Johann Schwerdfeger 14-5-44 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d. 1./Jaeger Reg 228 *475 Emil Vogel 14-5-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 101. Jaeger Div *476 Rudolf Freiherr von Waldenfels 14-5-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 6 Pz Div *477 Fritz Mueller 14-5-44 Oberst Kommandeur 208 Gren Reg *478 Kilian Weimer 14-5-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur Luftw. Jaeger Reg 25 *479 Walther Schmidt 14-5-44 SS_Hauptsturmfuehrer Kommandeur II./SS Pz.Gren.Reg 10 "Westland" *480 Karl Ullrich 14-5-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz.Gren Reg 6 "Theodor Eicke" *481 Karl Henze 20-5-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./S.G. 77 *482 Willy Marienfeld 25-5-44 Major Kommandeur 123 Gren Reg *483 Ferdinand Wegerer 4-6-44 Feldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d 1./Pz Gren Reg 10 *484 Wolf Hagemann 4-6-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 336 Inf Div *485 Hans Strippel 4-6-44 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d 4./Pz Reg 1 *486 Friedrich Hochbaum 4-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 34 Inf Div *487 Ernst-Eberhard Hell 4-6-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General VII AK *488 Alfons Hitter 4-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 206 Inf Div *489 Wolfgang Pickert 5-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandierende General III FLakkorps *490 Gottfried Weber 9-6-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 12 LW Feld Div *491 Horst Niederlaender 9-6-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Fuselier Btl 336 *492 Georg Bonk 9-6-44 Feldwebel Zugfuehrer 6/365 Gren Reg *493 Hubert Pilarski 9-6-44 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d. 8./Gren Reg 948 *494 Ernst-Wilhelm Hoffmann 9-6-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 12 *495 Conrad Zeller 9-6-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur I/380 Gren Reg *496 Joachim Domaschke 11-6-44 Major Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg 103 *497 Emil Kaminsky 12-6-44 Oberfeldwebel OrdonnanzOffizier I./Gren Reg 446 *498 Edwin Stolz 12-6-44 Leutnant Chef 14/353 Gren Reg *499 Rudolf Petersen 13-6-44 Kapitaen zur See Fuehrer der Schnellboote *500 Goetz Freiherr von Mirbach 14-6-44 Kapitaenleutnant Chef 9. Schnellbootflottille 501 - 600 *501 Diddo Diddens (oberleutnant) 15-6-44 Chef 1./Stug Brig Grossdeutschland *502 Ernst Sieler 24-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 304 Inf Div *503 Erich Marcks 24-6-44 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General LXXXIV Armeekorps *504 Albert Brux 24-6-44 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 40 *505 Horst Kaubisch 24-6-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./S.G.1 *506 Hendrik Stahl Oberleutnant Staffelkapitaen 8./S.G.2 *507 Heinz-Wolfgang Schnaufer 24-6-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandewur IV./N.J.G. 1 *508 Adolf Glunz 24-6-44 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d.6./J.G. 26 *509 Eduard Skrzipek 24-6-44 Hauptmann (LW) Staffelkapitaen 14.(Eism)/K.G. 27 *510 Reinhard Egger 24-6-44 Oberstleutnant(LW) Fuehrer FSJ Reg 4 *511 Josef Fitz 24-6-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur FS Pz Gren Reg 1 "Hermann Goering" *512 Herbert Huppetz 24-6-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur III./J.G. 2 "Richthofen" *513 Clemens Graf von Kageneck 26-6-44 Hauptmann schw Pz Abt 503 *514 Werner Kolb 26-6-44 Oberst d.R. Kommandeur Gren Reg 36 *515 Martin Unrein 26-6-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 14 Pz Div *516 Erich Abraham 26-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 76 Inf Div *517 Fritz Hubert Graeser 26-6-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 3 Pz Gren Div *518 Friedrich Dollmann 2-7-44 Generaloberst OB 7. Armee *519 Gerd von Rundstedt 2-7-44 GeneralFeldMarschall OB West *520 Hermann Wulf 3-7-44 Major Kommandeur III./Gren Reg 76 *521 Erich Buschenhagen 4-7-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General LII Armeekorps *522 Heinz-Otto Fabius 9-7-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./ Gren Reg 361(mot) *523 Karl Palmgreen 11-7-44 Korvettenkapitaen z.V. Chef 38. Minensuchflottille *524 Heinrch Hoffmann 11-7-44 Korvettenkapitaen Chef 5. Torpedobootflottille *525 Heinz-Georg Lemm 11-7-44 Major Kommandeur I./Fuselier Reg 27 *526 Wilhelm Batz 20-7-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./ J.G. 52 *527 Willy Kientsch 20-7-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 6./J.G. 27 *528 Heinz Struening 20-7-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./N.J.G. 1 *529 Karl-Heinz Weber 20-7-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 51 "Moelders" *530 Otto Wessling 20-7-44 Oberleutnant (LW) Staffelkapitaen 11./J.G. 3 "Udet" *531 Rudolf Frank 20-7-44 Oberfeldwebel(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 2./N.J.G 3 *532 Herbert Lamprecht 25-7-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur le Flak Abt 76 *533 Wilhelm von Salisch 27-7-44 Major Fuehrer Jaeger Regiment 49 *534 Gerhard Kruse 27-7-44 Hauptmann d.R. Fuehrer II./Gren Reg 48 *535 Otto Carius 27-7-44 Leutnant der Reserve Fuehrer 2./schwere Pz Abt 502 *536 Hermann von Oppeln-Bronikowski 28-7-44Oberst Kommandeur Pz Reg 22 *537 Rudolf Demme 28-7-44 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 59 *538 Paul Schulze 28-7-44 Major Kommandeur Pz Abt 21 *539 Kurt von Tippelskirch 30-7-44 General der Infanterie stellv. OB 4 Armee *540 Hubert Mickley 4-8-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./ Gren Reg 4 *541 Willy Wesche 6-8-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 427 *542 Carl Hilpert 8-8-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General L Armeekorps *543 Heinrich Nickel 8-8-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 342 Inf Div *544 Kurt Schille 8-8-44 Major Kommandeur Pi Btl 24 *545 Martin Strahammer 11-8-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 146 *546 Karl Kloskowski 11-8-44 SS-Obersturmfuehrer Fuehrer 7./SS Pz Reg 2 *547 Gerhard Simons 11-8-44 Oberleutnant d .R. Fuehrer Stabsbatterie /Art Reg 240 *548 Max Wuensche 11-8-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Reg 12 *549 Dietrich Kraiss 11-8-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 352 Inf Div *550 Rudolf Bacherer 11-8-44 Oberst d.R. Kommandeur 1049 Gren Reg *551 Andreas von Aulock 16-8-44 Oberst Festungskommandant St. Malo *552 Hermann Siggel 16-8-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 172 Gren Reg *553 Gerhard Pick 19-8-44 Major Kommandeur Gren Reg 577 *554 Heinz Macher 19-8-44 SS-Obersturmfuehrer Chef 16.(Pi)./ SS Pz Gren Reg 3 "Deustchland" *555 Hinrich Warrelmann 19-8-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 502 *556 Rudolf Wulf 19-8-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 422 *557 Werner Schulze 23-8-44 Oberst d.R. Kommandeur Gren Reg 551 *558 Walter Melzer 23-8-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 252 Inf Div *559 Bruno Hinz 23-8-44 SS-ObersturmFuehrer Chef 1./SS Pz Gren Reg 38 "Goetz von Berlichingen" *560 Hellmuth Maeder 27-8-44 Oberst Fuehrer Lehr-Brigade. Nord der Heeresgruppe Waffenschule Nord und Kampfkommandant von Schaulen *561 Rudolf Holste 27-8-44 Oberst Fuehrer 4 Kav Brig *562 Kurt Pflugbeil 27-8-44 General der Flieger OB Luftflotte 1 *563 Wilhelm Bittrich 28-8-44 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General II SS Panzerkorps *564 Eugen Meindl 31-8-44 General der Fallschirmtruppe Kommandierende General II FS Korps *565 Hermann Floerke 2-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 14 Inf Div(mot) *566 Martin Bieber 2-9-44 Oberst Fuehrer Div Gruppe 86 *567 Hermann Klein 2-9-44 Hauptmann d.R. Reg Adj Gren Reg 551 *568 Jakob Gansmeyer 2-9-44 Major d.R. Kommandeur Div Fus Btl 212 *569 Walter Misera 2-9-44 Major Fuehrer Div Gruppe 95 *570 Friedrich Wilhlem Bock 2-9-44 SS-Oberfuehrer Kommandeur 9 SS Pz Div"Hohenstaufen" *571 Heinrich Freiherr von Luettwitz 3-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 2 Pz Div *572 Heinz Greiner 5-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 362 Inf Div *573 Christian Sonntag 5-9-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 248 Gren Reg *574 Hellmuth Pfeifer 5-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 65 Inf Div *575 Dr. Rudolf Flinzer 5-9-44 Oberst Kommandeur 317 Gren Reg *576 Walter Neitzel 5-9-44 Major Kommandeur I./ Gren Reg 409 *577 Richard Seuss 9-44 Oberleutnant(MA)d.R. Chef Mar.Kuestenbatterie "Ile de Cezembre"(M.A.A 608) *578 Otto Lasch 10-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 349 Inf Div *579 Alois Werner 10-9-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 61 *580 Gerhard Lindemann 10-9-44 Generalmajor m.d.F.b 361 Inf Div *581 Johann Boelter 10-9-44 Leutnant Fueher 1./schw Pz Abt 502 *582 Gustav Reimar 10-9-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur Feldersatz-Btl 76 *583 Otto Kaehler 15-9-44 Konteradmiral Seekommandant Festung Brest *584 Erich Pietzonka 16-9-44 Oberst(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 7 *585 Walter Gericke 17-9-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 11 *586 Heinrich Trettner 17-9-44 Generalmajor(LW) Kommandeur 4 FSJ Div *587 Hans Thurner 17-9-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur I./K.G. 6 *588 Paul Zorner 17-9-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./N.J.G. 5 *589 Hans von der Mosel 18-9-44 Generalmajor Chef des Stabes Festung Brest *590 Rudolf Haen 21-9-44 Major Kommandeur Pz Abt 103 *591 Helmut Scholz 21-9-4 SS-Obersturmfuehrer Kommandeur II../SS-Freiw.Pz.Gren.Reg 49 "De Ruyter" *592 Otto Schury 21-9-44 Oberst Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 229 *593 Werner Marcks 21-9-44 Generalmajor 1 Pz Div *594 Ehrenfried-Oskar Boege 21-9-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXXXIII Armeekorps *595 Hellmuth Becker 21-9-44 SS-Oberfuehrer Kommandeur 3 SS Pz Div "Totenkopf" *596 Johannes Muehlenkamp 21-9-44 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur 5 SS-Pz Div "Wiking" *597 Friedrich August Schack 21-9-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 272 Inf Div *598 Ernst Koenig 21-9-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 12 *599 Ernst Philipp 30-9-44 Major Pz Off im Stab AOK 8 *600 Wolfgang Kretzschmar 30-9-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 24(LW) 601 - 700 *601 Otto Meyer 30-9-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Konmmandeur SS Pz Reg 9 "Hohenstaufen" *602 Hermann Scharnagel 30-9-44 Major Kommandeur 173 Pionierbtl. *603 Konrad Sauer 30-9-44 Leutnant Fuehrer 1./Stug Brig 393 *604 Joerg Burg 4-10-44 Oberleutnant d R. Chef 7./Pz Reg "Grossdeutschland" *605 Gerhard Behnke 4-10-44 Major Kommandeur Stug Brig 322 *606 Gerhard Kunert 4-10-44 Unteroffizier Gruppenfuehrer 6./Pz Gren Reg 33 *607 Wilhelm Kohler 4-10-44 Hauptmann Odonnanzoffizier d. Kampfgruppe 9 Pz Div *608 Heinz Reinefarth 30-9-44 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur Kampfgruppe der Korpsgruppe von dem Bach *609 Erich Straube 30-9-44 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General LXXIV Armeekorps *610 Georg Graf von Rittberg 10-10-44 Generalmajor 88 Inf Div *611 Mortimer von Kessel 16-10-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 20 Pz Div *612 Willi Koch 16-10-44 Oberfeldwebel Fuehrer 6./Gren Reg 32 *613 Friedrich Strohm 18-10-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 470 Gren Reg *614 Theodor Krancke 18-10-44 Admiral OB Marine-Gruppenkommando West *615 Georg Jacob 30-9-44 Major(LW) Kommodore S.G. 10 *616 Walter Schuck 30-9-44 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d.9./J.G 5 *617 Friedrich August Freiherr von der Heydte 30-9-44 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 6 *618 Herbert Bauer 30-9-44 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur I./S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *619 Franz Kieslich 10-10-44 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./S.G.77 *620 Dieter Lukesch 10-10-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./K.G. 76 *621 Wilhelm Bleckwenn 18-10-44 Oberst Kommandeur 487 Gren Reg *622 Arthur Juettner 18-10-44 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 532 *623 Johann-Georg Richert 18-10-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 35 Inf Div *624 Werner Gust 18-10-44 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 405 *625 Othmar Kreuzinger 18-10-44 Oberleutnant d.R. Chef 4./Pz Aufkl Abt 19 *626 Franz Weller 23-10-44 Oberst Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 54 *627 Karl Thieme 23-10-44 Major stellv.Fuehrer PZ Gren Reg 111 *628 Hans-Christian Stock 23-10-44 Hauptmann Chef 2/pzjagabt 152 *629 Gustav Schubert 24-10-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d 9./S.G.1 *630 Hans Schalanda 24-10-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./S.G. 1 *631 Helmut Leicht 24-10-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur III./S.G. 10 *632 Guenther Tonne 24-10-44 Major(LW) Kommodore S.K.G. 10 *633 Benno Reuter 28-10-44 Stabsfeldwebel Fuehrer 6./Jaeger Reg 49 *634 Paul Ecker 28-10-44 Major Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg 9 *635 Paul von Hauser 28-10-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Gren Lehr Reg 901 *636 Fritz-Rudolf Schultz 28-10-44 Major d.R. Fuehrer Pz Reg 35 *637 Heinrich Busse 28-10-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 203 Gren Reg *638 Eduard Brunner 28-10-44 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 62 *639 Max Simon 28-10-44 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur 16 SS-PzGren Reg "RFSS" *640 Johannnes Blaskowitz 29-10-44 Generaloberst OB Heeresgruppe G *641 Klaus Hilgemann 29-10-44 Major Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 426 *642 Gerhard Friedrich 3-11-44 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 13 *643 Maximilian Felzmann 3-11-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur KorpsAbt E *644 Johann-Heinrich Eckhardt 3-11-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 211 Inf Div *645 Werner Hartmann 5-11-44 CO U-198 *646 Walter Weiss 5-11-44 Generaloberst OB 2 Armee *647 Gustav von Zangen 5-11-44 General der Infanterie m.d.F.b 15 Armee *648 Gerd Ruge 16-11-44 Major Fuehrer Pz Gren Reg 128 *649 Wilhlem Weidenbrueck 16-11-44 Major Kommandeur Pz Abt 104 *650 Helmut Doerner 16-11-44 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Gren Reg 8 *651 Albrecht Kruegel 16-11-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Freiw. Pz Gren Reg 24 "Danmark" *652 Emil Badorrek 18-11-44 Major(LW) Staffelkapitaen 4./Fernaufkl Gruppe 11 *653 Klaus Mietusch 18-11-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 26 "Schlageter" *654 Heinz Meyer 18-11-44 Hauptmann (LW) Fuehrer III./FSJ Reg 15 *655 Willi Antrup 18-11-44 Oberstleutnant (LW) Kommodore K.G. 55 *656 Karl-Heinirch Hoefer 18-11-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur II./K.G. 55 *657 Gerhard Schirmer 18-11-44 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 16(Ost) *658 Hans Seidemann 18-11-44 Generalleutnant(LW) Kommandierende General VIII Fliegerkorps *659 Hans Hossfeld 25-11-44 Korvettenkapitaen Kommandeur Mar Art Abt 531 *660 Werner Doernbrack 25-11-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./S.G. 4 *661 Hubert Poelz 25-11-44 Hauptmann(LW) m.d.F.b I./S.G. 151 *662 Rudolf Witzig 25-11-44 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./FS Pi Reg 21 *663 Georg-Peter Eder 25-11-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 6./J.G. 1 *664 Rudolf Rennecke 25-11-44 Major(LW) Fuehrer FSJ Reg 1 *665 Otto Dommeratzky 25-11-44 Leutnant(LW) Staffelfuehrer i.d 6./S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *666 Karl Kennel 25-11-44 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur II./S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *667 Gerhard Michalski 25-11-44 Major(LW) Kommodore J.G. 4 *668 Gerhard Bremer 26-11-44 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Aufkl Abt 12 "Hitlerjugend" *669 Klaus von Bismarck 26-11-44 Major Kommandeur Gren Reg 4 *670 Arthur Phleps 24-11-44 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General V SS-Gebirgsarmeekorps *671 Otto Woehler 28-11-44 General der Infanterie OB 8 Armee *672 Helmuth Reymann 28-11-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 11 Inf Div *673 Curt Ehle 29-11-44 Major Kommandeur Pz Brig 102 *674 Kurt Maier 6-12-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 9./K.G. 1 "Hindenburg" *675 Georg Sattler 6-12-44 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 1./Lehr-Geschw 1 *676 Walter Hahm 9-12-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 389 Inf Div *677 Christian Braun 9-12-44 Oberfeldwebel MG-Zugfuehrer i.d 8./Gren Reg 308 *678 Fritz Arndt 9-12-44 Feldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d. 1./Pz Pi Btl 32 *679 Gerhard Engel 11-12-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 12 VG Div *680 Juergen Wagner 11-12-44 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 4 SS Freiw Pz Gren Brig "Nederland" *681 Friedrich Jakob 18-12-44 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 1149 *682 Harry Hoppe 18-12-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 278 Inf Div *683 Eduard Crasemann 18-12-44 Generalmajor Kommandeur 26 Pz Div *684 Andreas Kuffner 20-12-44 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 10.(Pz)/S.G. 3 *685 Fritz Biermeier 26-12-44 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur II./SS-Pz Reg 3 "Totenkopf *686 Paul Klatt 26-12-44 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 3 Geb Div *687 Guenther Eberhard Wisliceny 26-12-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS PZ Gren Reg 3 "Deutschland" *688 Otto Weidinger 27-12-44 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Gren Reg 4 "Der Fuhrer" *689 Heinrich Baron von Behr 9-1-45 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 200 *690 Kurt-Hermann Freiherr von Muehlen 9-1-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 559 VG Div *691 Walther Lucht 9-1-45 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General LXVI Armeekorps *692 Sigmund-Ulrich Freiherr von Gravenreuth 9-1-45 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommodore K.G 30 *693 Kurt Groeschke 9-1-45 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 15 *694 Kurt Herzog 12-1-45 General der Artillerie Kommandierende General XXXVIII Armeekorps *695 Alois Eisele 12-1-45 Major Kommandeur III./Gren Reg 61 *696 Volprecht Freiherr Riedesel von Eisenbach 14-1-45 Oberstleutnant(LW) Kommodore K.G. 54 *697 Joachim Brendel 14-1-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 51 "Moelders" *698 Wilhelm Hasse 14-1-45 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General II Armeekorps *699 Detlev Gollert-Hansen 14-1-45 Rittmeister Kommandeur II./Reiter Regiment 31 *700 Claus Berger 14-1-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Fuselier Reg 27 701 - 800 *701 Bruno Streckenbach 16-1-45 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur 19 Waffen Gren Div der SS(lett Nr 2) *702 Max Reinwald 18-1-45 Oberst d.R. Kommandeur Gren Reg 19 "List" *703 Richard Henze 18-1-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 489 Gren Reg *704 Walter Risse 18-1-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 225 Inf Div *705 Alexander Loehr 20-1-45 Generaloberst OB Heeresgruppe E *706 Gerhard Schmidhuber 21-1-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 13 Pz Div *707 Wilhelm Schoening 21-1-45 Major d.R. Fuehrer Pz Gren Reg 66 *708 Herbert Kuendiger 21-1-45 Oberstleutnant Fuehrer Div Gruppe 271 *709 Albert Henze 21-1-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur Gruppe Henze (Feld Div 21(L)) *710 Erich Reuter 21-1-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 46 Inf Div *711 Kurt Dahlmann 24-1-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur N.S.G. 20 *712 Kurt Plenzat 24-1-45 Leutnant(LW) Flugzeugfuehrer i.d. 2./S.G 2 *713 Herbert Rollwage 24-1-45 Leutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./J.G. 53 *714 Max Schaefer 25-1-45 SS-Standartenfuehrer Korps-Pi.Fhr III (Germ) SS Panzerkorps *715 Karl Proell 25-1-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 35 *716 Hellmuth Boehlke 25-1-45 Kommandeur 334 Inf Div *717 Walter Suess 25-1-45 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer Stabskompanie/Gren Reg 273 *718 Wilhelm Spindler 31-1-45 Major Fuehrer Geb Jaeger Reg 31-1-45 *719 Karl Arndt 1-2-45 Generalleutnant 359 Inf Div *720 Kurt Wahl 1-2-45 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Aufkl Abt 17 "Goetz von Berlichingen" *721 Joachim Rumohr 1-2-45 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 8 SS Kav Div "Florian Geyer" *722 August Zehender 1-2-45 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 22 SS Freiw Kav Div *723 Karl Pfeffer-Wildenbruch 1-2-45 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General IX Waffen-Gebirgs Armeekorps *724 Walter Dahl 1-2-45 Major(LW) Kommodore J.G. 300 *725 Dr. Karl Rossmann 1-2-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur FS Pz Reg 1 "Hermann Goering" *726 Ernst Jansa 1-2-45 Oberst(LW) Kommandeur Flak Sturm Reg 12 *727 Joergen Harder 1-2-45 Major(LW) Kommodore J.G. 11 *728 Otto Vincon 5-2-45 Major Kommandeur I/480 Gren Reg *729 Joachim Sander 5-2-45 Oberst Kommandeur Pz Reg 31 *730 Georg Graf von Plettenberg 5-2-45 Rittmeister Kommandeur Schw Kav Abt 4 *731 Maximilian Freiherr von Weichs 5-2-45 GFM OB Sudost(Hrgr F) *732 Wilhelm Osterhold 10-2-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 48 *733 Georg Jauer 10-2-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 20 Pz Gren Div *734 Karl-Heinz Oesterwitz 10-2-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Jaeger Reg 2 "Brandenburg" *735 Herbert Wittmann 11-2-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur II./K.G. 53 "Legion Condor" *736 Herbert Schramm 11-2-45 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 5./J.G. 27 *737 Anton-Otto Frank 7-2-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur HeeresPz Jaeger Abt 743 *738 Anton Mueller 14-2-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 503 *739 Eduard Zorn 16-2-45 Oberst i.G Fuehrer 189 Inf Div *740 Willi Schuelke 16-2-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur III./Ski-Jaeger Reg 1 *741 Guenther Blumentritt 18-2-45 General der Infanterie m.d.F.b 25 Armee *742 Josef Heichele 17-2-45 Major Kommandeur Fuselier Btl 129 *743 Georg Gebhardt 19-2-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 195 Sturm Reg *744 Ernst Knebel 19-2-45 Oberst Kommandeur Armee-Waffenschule Pz AOK 3 *745 Fritz Klasing 19-2-45 Oberst d.R. Kommandeur Gren Reg 232 *746 Edmund Blaurock 19-2-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 56 Inf Div *747 Ludwig Schulz 19-2-45 Generalmajor(LW) Kommandeur der Kampfgruppe der Luftkriegsschule 5 *748 Rolf Hermichen 19-2-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 11 *749 Hans Krebs 20-2-45 General der Infanterie Chef des Stabes Heeresgruppe B *750 Heinz-Martin Ewert 22-2-45 Major Abschnittskommandant Festung Posen *751 Fritz-Georg von Rappard 24-2-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 7 Inf Div *752 Josef Jakwert 24-2-45 Leutnant Zugfuehrer 2./Pz Jaeger Abt 1562 *753 Horst Warschnauer 24-2-45 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur Pz Pi Btl "Grossdeutschland" *754 Hans-Babo von Rohr 24-2-45 Leutnant Fuehrer 2./Pz Reg 25 *755 Ernst August Krag 28-2-45 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Aufkl Abt 2 "Das Reich" *756 Heinrich Schmelzer 28-2-45 SS-Hauptsturmfuehrer Chef 1./Pz Pi Btl 2 "Das Reich" *757 Traugott Kempas 28-2-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur I/176 Gren Reg *758 Arthur Kullmer 28-2-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 558 VG Div *759 Michael Poesinger 28-2-45 Major Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 1123 *760 Othmar Pollmann 28-2-45 Major Div Adj 95 Inf Div *761 Bern von Baer 28-2-45 Oberstleutnant i.G.(LW) Chef des Stabes FS Panzerkorps "Hermann Goering" *762 Hans Reichardt 5-3-45 Oberst Kommandeur Kampfgruppe Steinau d. 408 Inf Div *763 Werner Ebeling 5-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 154 Gren Reg *764 Hermann Niehoff 5-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 371 Inf Div *765 Heinrich Goetz 5-3-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 21 Inf Div *766 Rudolf von Buenau 5-3-45 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XI Armeekorps *767 Bruno Karczewski 5-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur 176 Gren Reg *768 Erich Schneider 6-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 14 Inf Div *769 Kurt Welter 11-3-45 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 10./N.J.G. 11 *770 Helmut Renschler 11-3-45 Hauptmann d.R. Chef 1./Art Reg 5 *771 Dr.Wolfgang Rust 11-3-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur II./Gren Reg 11 *772 Friedrich Sixt 11-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 5 Jaeger Div *773 Kurt Witschel 11-3-45 Oberleutnant Fuehrer 9./Jaeger Reg 28 *774 Clemens Betzel 11-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 4 Panz Div *775 Hans Rogalski 11-3-45 Leutnant d.R. Adj II./Gren Reg 45 *776 Johannes Grimminger 11-3-45 Hauptmann d.R. Kommandeur II./Pz Gren Reg 192 *777 Ernst Kutschkau 11-3-45 Oberfeldwebel Fuehrer 6./Gren Reg 3 *778 Egon Aghta 12-3-45 Hauptmann (LW) Fuehrer Sprengkommando Raum Berlin (Luftgaukommando III) *779 Wilhlem Schroeder 12-3-45 Oberst Kommandeur Kampfgruppe Schroeder d. 408 Inf Div *780 Karl-Heinz Becker 12-3-45 Oberstleutnant (LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 5 *781 Heinz Roekker 12-3-45 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 2./N.J.G. 2 *782 Robert Weiss 12-3-45 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur III./J.G. 54 *783 Werner Poetschke 15-3-45 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur I./SS-Pz Reg 1 "LSSAH" *784 Alfred Matern 16-3-45 Oberfeldwebel Zugfuehrer i.d 5./Fuselier Regiment 22 *785 Fritz Vogt 16-3-45 SS-Hauptsturmfuehrer Kommandeur I./SS Gren Reg 23 "Norge" *786 Karl-Heinz Jaeger 16-3-45 Hauptmann Fuehrer Gren Reg 448 *787 Max Wandrey 16-3-45 Major Kommandeur II./Jaeger Reg 1 "Brandenburg" *788 Hans Engelien 16-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Reg 25 *789 Heinrich Ruhl 16-3-45 Kommandeur Fuselier Btl 122 *790 Bruno Frankewitz 16-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 215 Inf Div *791 Paul Scheuerpflug 16-3-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 68 Inf Div *792 Martin Becker 20-3-45 Hauptmann (LW) Kommandeur IV./N.J.G. 6 *793 Georg Werner 23-3-45 Major Kommandeur I./Jaeger Reg 734 *794 Ernst-Georg Kedzia 23-3-45 Major Kommandeur Gren Reg 98 *795 Kuno von Meyer 23-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Pz Reg "Coburg" *796 Walter Pruess 23-3-45 Oberleutnant Chef 8./Pz Gren Reg 76 *797 Guenther Konopacki 23-3-45 Rittmeister Kommandeur I./Radf Jaeger Brig 10 *798 Hans-Georg Herzog 23-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur PzGren Reg 14 *799 Rudolf Trittel 23-3-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 9 *800 Karl Wanka 23-3-45 Major d.R. Kommandeur I./Gren Reg 53 801 - 882 *801 Harald Freiherr von Elverfeldt 23-3-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 9 Pz Div *802 Friedrich Jeckeln 8-3-45 SS-Obergruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General V SS Gebirgsarmeekorps *803 Fritz Fullriede 23-3-45 Oberst Festungskommandant Kolberg *804 Johann Spielmann 28-3-45 Major Kommandeur Stug Brig 202 *805 Heinrich Keese 28-3-45 Major d.R. Kommandeur Pi Btl 20 *806 Lothar Berger 28-3-45 Oberst Kommandeur Brig z.b.V. 100 *807 Helmut Hufenbach 28-3-45 Oberst Fuehrer 562 VG Div *808 Erich Schroedter 28-3-45 Rittmeister Kommandeur Pz Aufkl Abt "Grossdeutschland" *809 Horst von Usedom 28-3-45 Oberst Fuehrer Pz Brig "Kurland" *810 Guenther Josten 28-3-45 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 3./J.G. 51 "Moelders" *811 Alexander Glaeser 28-3-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur II./S.G. 77 *812 Wilhlem Staehler 28-3-45 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./S.G. 2 "Immelmann" *813 Gerhard Stuedemann 28-3-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur III./S.G. 77 *814 Walter Girg 1-4-45 SS-HauptsturmFuehrer Sonderkommandofuehrer im SS-Jagdverband Mitte *815 Horst von Mellenthin 4-4-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 205 Inf Div *816 Martin Steglich 5-4-45 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 1221 *817 Rudolf Neubert 5-4-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 31 *818 Friedrich Richter 5-4-45Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Gren Reg 1222 *819 Ernst Kuppinger 5-4-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur Fuselier Btl 246 *820 Otto Paetsch 5-4-45 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Reg 10 "Hohenstaufen" *821 Hans von Tettau 5-4-45 Generalleutnant Korpsgruppe "von Tettau" *822 Gerhard Thyben 8-4-45 Oberleutnant(LW) Staffelkapitaen 7./J.G. 54 *823 Theodor Burchardi 8-4-45 Admiral Kommandierende Admiral Oestliche Ostsee *824 August Thiele 8-4-45 Vizeadmiral Befehlshaber Kampfgruppe Thiele *825 Bruno Richter 8-4-45 Rittmeister Kommandeur Fuselier Btl 24 *826 Otto Skorzeny 9-4-45 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer d.R. Kommandeur SS-Jagdverbaende u Kampfkommandant Schwedt/Oder *827 Ernst-Anton von Krosigk 12-4-45 General der Infanterie OB 16 Armee *828 Helmuth Borchardt 14-4-45 Oberfeldwebel Fuehrer Kompanie "Borchardt" im Reg "Kohlmann" i.d. 402 Inf Div *829 Carl Becker 14-4-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 253 Inf Div *830 Kurt Roepke 14-4-45 General der Infanterie Kommandierende General XXIX Armeekorps *831 Friedrich Roegelein 14-4-45 Oberst Kommandeur Gren Reg 109 *832 Alfred Simm 14-4-45 Hauptmann Fuehrer II./Gren Reg 31 *833 Gerhard Raht 15-4-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G. 2 *834 Hans Ostermeier 15-4-45 Major(LW) Fuehrer FS Pz Gren Reg 3 "Hermann Goering" *835 Max Hansen 17-4-45 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Gren Reg 1 "LSSAH" *836 Herbert Luetje 17-4-45 Major(LW) Kommodore N.J.G 6 *837 Helmut Lipfert 17-4-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur I./J.G. 53 *838 Josef Kraft 17-4-45 Hauptmann(LW) Staffelkapitaen 12./N.J.G. 1 *839 Martin Drewes 17-4-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur III./N.J.G. 1 *840 Hermann Greiner 17-4-45 Hauptmann(LW) Kommandeur IV./N.J.G. 1 *841 Paul Semrau 17-4-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur I./N.J.G.1 *842 Rudolf Raegener 17-4-45 Generalleutnant Kommandant Verteidigungsbereich Magdeburg *843 Peter Knaust 17-4-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Reg "Knaust" i.d. 490 Inf Div The 843th oakleaves was the last officially given number to an oakleaves recipient. The following list was reconstructed after the war had ended *844 Franz Hack SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Gren Reg 10 "Westland" *845 Paul-Albert Kausch 23-4-45 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur SS Pz Reg 11 *846 Josef Brandner 26-4-45 Major Kommandeur Stug Brig 912 *847 Eberhard Rodt 28-4-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 15 Pz Gren Div *848 Joachim Ziegler 28-4-45 SS-Brigadefuehrer Kommandeur 11 SS Freiw Pz Gren Div *849 Hans-Joachim Kappis 28-4-45 Oberleutnant Fuehrer II./Gren Reg 45 *850 Karl Schrepfer 28-4-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur III./S.G 1 *851 Josef Prentl 28-4-45 Major(LW) Kommandeur Flak Reg 116(mot) *852 Rolf Thomsen 29-4-45 CO U-1202 *853 Hans-Guenther Lange 29-4-45 CO U-711 *854 Heinz-Oskar Laebe 29-4-45 Oberst Kommandier Gren Reg 44 *855 Heinrich Hax 30-4-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 8 Pz Div *856 Hans Laengenfelder 30-4-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 15 Inf Div *857 Richard Daniel 30-4-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 45 VG Div *858 Wolfgang von Obstfelder 30-4-45 Major Kommandeur Pz Jaeg Abt 205 *859 Wolfgang von Bostell 30-4-45 Leutnant Zugfuehrer Pzjagabt 205 *860 Gerhard Mokros 5-5-45 Oberst Kommandeur 423 Gren Reg *861 Werner Ostendorff 6-5-45 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandeur 2 SS Pz Div "Das Reich"(KIA 1-5-45) *862 Rudolf Lehmann 6-5-45 SS-Standartenfuehrer Fuehrer 2 SS Pz Div "Das Reich" *863 Karl Kreutz 6-5-45 SS-Standartenfuehrer Kommandeur SS-Pz Art Reg 2 "Das Reich" *864 Heinz Werner 6-5-45 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur II./SS Pz Gren Reg "Der Fuhrer" *865 Alfred Jodl 10-5-45 Generaloberst Chef Wehrmachtsfuehrungsstab im OKW und stellv. Chef OKW *866 Adalbert von Blanc 10-5-45 Fregattenkapitaen Fuehrer 9. Marine Sich Div *867 Hermann Plocher 8-5-45 Generalleutnant(LW) Kommandeur 6 FSJ Div *868 Franz Grassmel 8-5-45 Major (LW) Kommandeur FSJ Reg 20 *869 Friedrich Lier 8-5-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Kampfgruppe der 490 Inf Div *870 Oskar-Hubert Dennhardt 9-5-45 Major Fuehrer Gren Reg 1143 *871 Matthias Kleinheisterkamp 9-5-45 SS-Gruppenfuehrer Kommandierende General XI SS Panzerkorps *872 Hans-Heinrich Lohmann 9-5-45 SS-Obersturmbannfuehrer Fuehrer SS-Freiw. Pz Gren Reg 49 "De Ruyter" *873 Alfred Montag 9-5-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur Stug Brig 341 *874 Hans Maier 9-5-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg 64 *875 Alfons Rebane 9-5-45 Waffen-Obersturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur Waffen-Gren Reg 46 *876 Walter Schlags-Koch 9-5-45 Oberstleutnant Kommandeur Sturm Reg AOK 2 *877 Erich Schmidt 9-5-45 Major Fuehrer Pz Reg d FuehrerGrenadier Division *878 Joachim von Siegroth 9-5-45 Generalmajor Kommandeur 712 Inf Div *879 Dr Paul Stahl 9-5-45 Oberstleutnant d.R. Kommandeur Pz Gren Reg 14 *880 Georg Stoerck 9-5-45 Hauptmann Kommandeur I./Pz Gren Reg d Fuehrer-Begleit Div *881 Franz Sensfuss 9-5-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 212 Inf Div *882 Josef von Radowitz 9-5-45 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 23 Pz Div Extranjeros *1 Mihail Lascar 22-11-42 Generalleutnant Kommandeur rumaenische 6 Inf Div *2 Augustin Munoz-Grande 13-12-42 Generalleutnant Kommandeur 250 (span) "Blaue" Division *3 Isoroku Yamamoto 27-5-43 Grossadmiral Japanische Flottenchef *4 Corneliu Theodorini 8-12-43 Generalmajor Kommandeur rumaenische 6 Kav Div *5 Petre Dumitrescu 4-4-44 Generaloberst OB 3 rumaenische Armee *6 Yneichi Koga 12-5-44 Grossadmiral japanische Flottenchef *7 Carl Gustav Emil Freiherr von Mannerheim 15-8-44 Marschall von Finland Staatschef, OB der finnischen Wehrmacht *8 Leon Degrelle 27-8-44 SS-Sturmbannfuehrer Kommandeur 5 SS Freiw. Sturm. Brig. "Wallonien" Véase también *Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble Categoría:Anexo:Segunda Guerra Mundial